THAT SHOULD BE ME
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: A superstar heard rumors about the person that he loved moving on with someone else. Inspired by J.Bieber's THAT SHOULD BE ME. WARNING: OoC-ness and SLASH, and a whole lot of AU


TITLE: THAT SHOULD BE ME  
>Summary: A superstar heard rumors about the person that he loved moving on with someone else. Inspired by 's THAT SHOULD BE ME.<br>Pairing: Secret  
>Rating: T<br>Warning: SLASH, AU-ish, crossover and OoC-ness  
>Genre: friendship romance/ hurt/comfort  
>P.O.V.: first<p>

A/N: This story ran away after awhile, read and see for yourself. I was listening to a bunch of songs that ranges from break-up songs to make-out songs.

"_Poor guy, he never thought that someone like him can break his heart"_ I heard the divas whisper as I passed by them.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading about this other guy<em>

"_I thought he was different, I mean when I look at him he doesn't seem to be someone that could do something like that, especially to __**him**__! I mean look at him he is so sweet and kind." _I heard them continue as I continued to walk towards the locker rooms. It hurts when suddenly everything you believed in crashes around you.

I thought that it was just a rumor that Mike and Alex has scooped when they dropped by your show, but I know when someone I trusted with my entire life called me and informed me of what he saw. It fucking hurts, and yet I am trying to turn a deaf ear on them until you man-up and admit it to me.

_Do you do what you did with me  
><em>  
>But I can't help but think, have you brought him home to meet your father? Have you brought him to see your cabin? Have you flaunt him around your friends from back home? Have you brought him to a five-star restaurant and wine and dine him? Have kissed his lips so softly? Have you made love with him under the skies?<br>_  
>Does he love you the way I can<br>_  
>Does he make you squirm when he tries and kiss you on your neck? Do you sigh deeply when he brushes his hand on your hair when you placed it in his lap? Does he wait on you hand and foot and tries to be there whenever you need him? Did he teach your dog new tricks every week? Does he prepare you breakfast in bed just because? Does he call you when he is excited about something? Does he love you the way that I did? That I still can?<p>

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
>'cause baby I didn't<em>

Have you forgotten about the things that we promised we'll do together? Have you forgotten that we'll go cliff diving on one of our off days? Have you forgotten that we'll go skydiving in Nevada? Travel to Singapore just for leisure fun and not work? Have you forgotten that we're going to go to an adoption agency to start looking for a child to adopt? Have you forgotten that we're going to Las Vegas just to experience CSI together? Have you forgotten that we're going to make our own record label for us to release our album? 'cause if you ask me I could never forgot about those.

_That should be me holding your hand  
>that should be me making you laugh<br>that should be me this is so sad  
>that should be me<em>

We finally saw each other again at a Pay Per View, you and him were just standing by the locker room, he was holding your hand as he snuggles into the crook of your neck, he said something I didn't hear and yet that simple thing made you laugh loudly and whole heartedly. "Are you okay?" someone asked me as they lay a hand on my shoulder. I look up and saw Randy Orton looking at me worriedly, I smiled sadly at him and shrugged, "I don't know" I answered before I continued inside the room leaving a concerned Viper and Cena-tion Leader.  
><em><br>that should be me feeling your kiss  
>that should be me buying you gifts<em>

It was Christmas time, your brother invited me seeing that we are close friends, I was having a great time with my friends as you and him were at a corner of the house out of my sight, but that doesn't mean that you are out of my mind, my heart. Suddenly I heard you gasp, I turned and frowned when I saw you kiss him smack on the lips, not caring of anyone. I looked down because I saw the pitying glances that were thrown to me by your friends and the divas, they knew that it should have been me sharing that kiss with you. "Thank you baby, this is great!" I heard you exclaim. I look up and saw how you literally glow as you admire the gift he has given you.

Lena rubbed my shoulders as she escorted me out of the house for fresh air, "I know that you are hurting" she whispers to me as she continues to console me "I also know that you should have been at _that man's_ position instead of _him_. But you should start to move on, he doesn't deserve you." She ended as she wrapped me in her arms as I started to cry.

_this is so wrong  
>I can't go on<br>'till you believe  
>that should be me<br>that should be me_

"You can't expect me to move on easily from him L!" I sobbed as I pulled away from her embrace. "I love him, I spent the last four years of my life loving him and because of one mistake _**one**_mistake he goes on and did this?" I asked as my tears freely cascades down my face. "This is wrong," I utter "that guy who is kissing him should have been me instead of that South African." I ended before I was gathered into a decorated pair of familiar arms as I cried into their chest.

"We know Little One, we know" Randy whispers as he rubbed my back comfortingly._  
><em>_  
>You said you needed a little time from my mistakes<br>it's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

"Little One come on, you're going to enjoy your time with me." Randy stated as he called me inside my hotel room ever since the rumors have been confirmed he never left me alone to wallow on whatever you made me feel. He, Adam and Cena, they were your friends but instead they try and fix whatever you have done to me instead of _you_ doing it to me. "Little One, please. I know that it's a little late but I want you to know I will always be here for you." He continued "If you wanted to talk, I'll listen." He ended as I sighed and opened my door.

"You better come in then, I'm really sorry Randy but I don't feel like coming out of my room." I told him as I made my way back into the bed where I was camping in just after the house show.

Randy sighed and nodded as he rubbed his shorn head, "So want to tell me why all of a sudden I am seeing him with the South African instead of you?" he asked

"Why doesn't he brag about how he broke my heart?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

Randy shook his head, "No, the only thing that us brods know is that you and him start drifting apart and now he is dating Jus'." He answered.

"Alright, I'll tell you my side of the story, you can ask him his side because all I know is that we are on a break from our relationship. We are just going to spend some time apart and here he is, flaunting a new relationship." I stated as threw my hands out in frustration.

Randy frowned, "Why were you spending time apart?" he asked

"You…" I whisper "…you want to know why we're spending time apart?" I ask him as he immediately nodded. I looked away and replied, "I mistakenly called him by another man's name when he freakin' called right after my cousin called me. But does he want to hear my explanation? No that stupid braggart just accused me that I was cheating." I explained.

Randy gulped, "What was the name you call him?" he inquired curiously.

"Stephen. Yes, I called him Stephen who is known in our line of work as Sheamus." I answered "Ste was having relationship troubles with his girlfriend and he called me right after one of my most intense matches and then after he called me and I was naively thinking that it was my cousin so I answered a breathless "Hey Ste-" because I rushed out of the bathroom to answer his god damn call!" I yelled. "And then before I can have a word in he is ranting that I am cheating on him. For god's sake I did one innocent mistake and now he is doing this." I ended before tears started to blur my vision. "I am not even into incest" I laughed humorlessly.

Randy then approached me and gathered me into his arms, "he really doesn't deserve you then Little One." He whispers before my hotel room door opened and stepped in my cousins and half-brother who were all holding bags of chips and beers. The Apex Predator looked at them curiously as they all looked at us bewildered.

"What are yeh doing her Orton, are yeh going to call Evy a cheatin' basterd? 'cause I assure yeh mah foot is goin' straight up into yer ass if yeh do." Drew stated as he placed the bag he was carrying down.

Randy shook his head, "No, I'm here to cheer him up." He answered.

Drew, Shane and Stephen nodded, "Well come and grab a beer then, we're camping here with Evan as usual." Shane answered as he took the food and snacks out of the bags as well as the pack of beers and other alcoholic beverages before showing me some movies. "Pick one?" he asked.

"I am Number Four" I answered with a teasing tone as I wiped my tears before snorting when my cousin Drew immediately blushed. "Jeez, the woman is already your girlfriend and still you blush like a freaking teenager." I commented as I reached for a can of beer which was immediately handed to me by Stephen. Randy smiled as he also accepted a can.

Randy glanced at me and asked, "What do you mean girlfriend? Who is Andrew Galloway's girlfriend?"

I grabbed the movie container and pointed at the blonde actress who was one of the billing stars of the movie, "Dianna Agron" I answered as I winked into Drew's way making him blush even more.

After awhile, I enjoyed my time with my friends once again as we spent time with each other. After the night that Randy has spent with me, my brother and my cousins he finally knew that I was saying the truth since we exchanged embarrassing stories as the night went on. Stephen was the one who told Randy that if Matt and I kept going forward with our relationship instead of taking a break because of an innocent mistake, Matt would have been a biological dad since I was a hermaphrodite making me blush even though I hope and prayed that Randy was drunk enough to not remember that certain part of my person. But that was shot into pieces.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Adam asked shocked as he stares at his girlfriend.

We were all gathered at one of Adam's restaurants for dinner with the rest of my friends and Randy's friends minus Matt and Justin since, according to Jeff, the two have plans that night that he doesn't even want to know about.

Lena nods, "Yes" she answered as she rubbed her still flat stomach, "I'm in my early trimester according to Nicole." She continued as she smiled at our friend Nikki Garcia who was a part-time OBGYNE. Adam just laughed happily as he hugged her. "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispers as she caressed the bearded face of the Master Manipulator. "We are expecting"

I smiled at that, "I can't wait to see that child." I stated as we congratulated the soon-to-be parents before I looked down at my stomach, "what does it feel like to have your own child?" I asked softly not knowing that Randy had heard me. "Is it exciting as they say?" I continued as I started daydreaming of myself pregnant with my beloved's child. Suddenly someone cleared their throat waking me up from my fruitful dream.

"With the right person, being pregnant with their child will be a dream come true." Randy answered before he winked at me and started to talk with Cena again making me blush.

_did you think that I wouldn't see you out on the movies  
>what you doin' to me<br>you're taking him where we used to go  
>Now if you're trying to break my heart<br>It's working 'cause  
>that should be me<em>

"Come on hurry-up Evan!" I heard my younger cousin Chris Colfer call me as he and our other cousins with their own respective spouses and girlfriends with their best friends and their own partners wait-up for me in-front of the theater. I looked at the partnerships with a frown as I realized that they are together for almost as long as me and Matt were even longer. I mean come on there is Shane, my half-brother, and his wife Jamie Szantyr who were together for almost six years. Drew and his girlfriend Dianna who were together for three, or as long as Glee has run since before the TV series started Chris has already played matchmaker with our cousins and his co-actors. Stephen and the beautiful Heather Morris, together for as long as the Double D's are. Wade and Amber Riley, three years and running into four; Gabe and Ms Lea Michele, now that is something else, they were together for as long as Shane and Jamie are. Then there is Mason Ryan, my male best friend, and his girlfriend Naya Rivera, I admit their relationship is still young, two years, but still they are way stronger than mine have been. Of course, how can I forget Kof, my tag-partner, and his girlfriend the Sexy of Sexy herself Maryse, they were together for five solid years! Then last but never the least, Lena, my female best friend, and her husband Adam who were together for seven years.

I pouted as I realized that once Chris' boyfriend comes I would be the fifth wheel. "Why didn't anyone tell me that I need to _bring_ a date today?" I asked.

"Why would you bring a date? Why don't you just call Matt?" Chris asked innocently as my co-workers looked at my young cousin in shock.

Mason gulped, "You didn't know?" he asked as he looked at me, I just averted my gaze as I admit that indeed Chris and his co-workers doesn't know what happened between me and Matt.

"What do you mean by "you don't know?" is there something I need to know?" Chris asked as he glanced at his friends. Suddenly my cousins gray-blue-green eyes widen as he saw something from behind me. "Evy?" he called me without averting his gaze and immediately I knew what he is seeing. How can I be so stupid and think that he won't be here in California?

Chris was staring at me now, "Can you please tell me why your _boyfriend_ is holding someone else's hand?" he demanded as he walked towards me.

I gulped as I looked at the worried eyes of my friends and co-workers; they all know how protective we can be of each other. "We broke-up…" I admitted and just like that Chris was marching towards Matt and Justin in high-speed. I can't look at what would happen next so I stare at the cinema floor, suddenly I heard Chris angrily state;

"Put me down, I need to talk to that overbearing arsehole!"

I looked towards where my cousin was and saw that he was being held back by his own boyfriend Mark Salling who was holding onto his hips tightly, "Mark! I need to confront those cheating basterds!" he loudly exclaimed his Irish accent coming-out.

"Hush Chris," Mark stated as he carried his boyfriend back towards us. "Why don't you ask the complete story from Evan first before you go charging towards them." He hissed as my lithe figure cousin beat his fists into his muscular back as the person he came with watched with an amused expression. "So wanna tell us why Matt is with Justin?" the Texan asked.

I smiled sadly at him and relayed the story of how Matt suddenly decided to date another highflier instead of sticking with me, as I continued to tell the horrible story, my cousin's eyes became larger and larger as he once again decided to go Celtic Warrior into Matt's ass, Mark was too stunned as he listened, he only woke-up from his dumbfounded state when Chris was almost half-way towards Matt. "Shit" he cursed as he ran to catch-up with the younger man and immediately tackled him down.

"No Chris" Mark stated before he stood-up and helped his younger boyfriend up as well. "He is not worth it. He doesn't even deserve Evan." He stated as he urged my cousin to walk back towards us.

Chris frowned, "But Mark, he irs breaken meh cousens harte. Aye won't allow somethen lek thes to 'appen!" he stated his accent now has finally came forth.

"Can you revert back to English baby?" Mark replied with an amused smile "I can't understand a damn thing you say." He replied letting his thick Texan accent to come-out as well.

Chris harrumphed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Be glad Aye 'appen to lek yeh or else Aye won't let yeh dig on meh accent." He continued before he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "But Aye really just want to punch hes face en." He whispers as he continues to watch the other couple before averting his eyes when Mark turned his face towards him. "What do yeh stell want Sawling?" he asked.

"My boyfriend's attention?" Mark asked "And to finally understand what he is saying if that's okay." He replied with a grin.

I softly laughed as I continued to watch my baby cousin and his older boyfriend's actions. It was hilarious, my soft laughter started to gain in volume as Chris still continued talking with a heavy Irish accent so Mark started to talk with him with his own heavy Texan accent. The arguing couple looked at me and asked, "What is so funny?" with their heavily accented voices.

I continued laughing as I leaned towards Randy who came in with Mark before my laughter turned into sobs, my heart has finally broke completely in Matt's hands, it should have been me watching this movie with him instead it was Justin, it has been Justin for a couple of months now and it was just dawning on me that there is no hope for us anymore. He is even bringing him into the place that we spent a lot of our good memories in, creating new ones with a new lover. Randy sighed as he wrapped his tattooed arms around me, "Just let it go Little One, I'm here and I won't go anywhere." He whispers before I felt my cousins and the others gather towards us and immediately enveloped us in a giant group hug.

_I need to know should I fight for love or disarm  
>It's getting harder to shield<br>This pain inside my heart  
>Ooh Ooh<em>

We finally entered the movie theater after I had stopped crying, now I have a _date_ even though it was not a formal one, "So how do you happen to be with good ole' Texan Sawling?" I whispered to Randy's ears as we waited for the movie to start.

Randy grinned, "He texted me, and no I can't tell you why he have my number because if I reveal it to you I just might have to kill you." He replies.

"Why? Unless you told me you're sleeping with him which is very laughable" I told him "and if that may be I would be the one doing the killing." I ended with a wide grin.

Randy looked at me, "Why would it be very laughable if I started dating Mark?" he asked me seriously, well not the Mark part.

"Because…" I started with a sigh, "…you are _the_ Randy Orton, _you_ cannot be gay or even bi." I answered before I excused myself to go to the urinal.

When I entered the C.R. I bumped into Matt who I haven't talked to for months, I stared at him as he looked back at me. "Matt" I greeted him firmly.

"Hey Evan" he greeted me nervously "what are you doing here?" he asked me.

I sighed, "What else am I going to do inside a movie theater Hardy?" I asked as I realized that he never knew I know all along, that I was carrying this heavy burden of pretending that we were okay every time he texts. "Let's cut to the chase Matt, I knew about you and Justin, I just want to know if I can still _hope_ that there is still a chance for us or I could _move-on_ like you are doing?" I asked.

"H-how did you know?" he asked me shocked clear on his face.

I sighed, "Matt we work for one promotional company, _I _ work on the _same_ company as you and _Justin_, are you that dumb to not know that once someone learned about your relationship that it won't get to me?" I asked "How your closest friends approach me and try to ask the whole story on why they suddenly sees _you_ with a highflier that is not me?" I continued not knowing that we have garnered an audience of two.

"Ev…" he began "…I don't know how to say this, but I'm really sorry." He continued

I snorted, "Yes me too, I am sorry that I spent the last four years of my life with a lying, cheating bastard like you." I replied. "Can't you please tell me what happened to us?" I begged.

"We just drifted apart I guess." Matt answers as he looked at me shocked and pained "Evy, I swear it was not my intention to hurt you like this. I know it might be cliché but when I called you and you answered with a "hey Stephen" I just pretended that you cheated on me, I shifted my guilt to you and for that I am terribly sorry." He apologized.

My eyes squinted when I realized what he was saying, "You were already cheating on me with Justin way before we spent time apart?" I asked angrily.

Matt nodded in admittance making me step closer to him, I was about to hit him when someone pulled me away from my ex. "Its not worth it Evan." I heard Randy whisper. "He's not worth it"

I then heard my ex snort, "Of course I am not worth it Randy because _you_ were pining on _him_ even before _we_ broke-up." He stated as he glared at the man who was holding me back. "_You_ wanted what was _mine_." He continued.

Randy then stepped forward as he pushed me back, "So what _Hardy_?" he asked "Atleast _I_ am making a move onto _him_ with a clean slate, _I_ broke things off with my _boyfriend _before I made _my_ move unlike _you_." He sneered as he approached my ex. "_You_ moved onto people while you are with someone in a _committed _relationship." He continued as he looked down menacingly at my ex who was meeting his gaze.

"Oops…" Mark stated as he grabbed onto his boyfriend's waist as he finally realized who Randy and I were talking to, "Let meh gohw!' Chris squirmed on his boyfriend's arms. "Let meh at hem Mark!" he demanded as he made a grabby motion towards my ex.

Suddenly we heard a gasp as Justin made his way out of where he was hiding, "Oh wow, Mark Salling and Chris Colfer, I am a big fan can I have a picture?" he asked as he walked towards my cousin's boyfriend making Chris sneer at him.

"Don't yeh dahre step aney further arsehole." Chris stated as he pushed Mark backwards "Aye've got meh eyes on yeh." He continued his Irish accent still out.

Justin turned towards Matt baffled, "Why can't I have my picture taken with you when you send Matt pictures and Glee collectibles with signatures?" he asked as he turned back towards the fuming porcelain skinned man.

"Because Aye dedn't know he was a cheaten basterd!" Chris replied before turning to Matt who averted his gaze in shame "Aye should've questioned it when yeh ask meh of signed photos of the cast and collectibles as well so Aye could've prevent meh cousin's broken harte."

"Chris!" I hissed softly, "What do you usually said about fans?" I asked

Chris looked at me and answered, "That Aye em nothen' without meh fans" before he glared at Justin who was looking at him "bhut that doesn't mehn Aye em nothen without that basterd." He continued before he pointed at the South African.

"Chris!" I hissed again before turning to my cousins boyfriend, "Mark can you please get my baby cousin away from here _now_?" I demanded.

Mark nodded as he fireman carried my cousin away from us while Chris hissed and hits his back again and again asking to be put down, I then turned towards Justin who was frowning, "Don't worry I'll ask Chris about you taking pictures with him and the others." I said before turning towards the two men who were glaring at each other, I then approached Randy and pulled him away from Matt, "I'll talk to you later, just go and join the others _please_" I pleaded as I pushed him back to where the others were. Randy looked at me then at Matt before he nodded and walked back towards our company, "we need to talk Matt, _alone_." I stated as I looked at the man my ex was with.

Justin nodded in understanding as he also left us alone, Matt sighed as he followed me out of the theater and into a not so descriptive restaurant, the host brought us into the secluded part of the restaurant and closed the door as we finally sat down. "So want to tell me what really happened? I am so close into hitting _you_ back there Matt but I held back because I am not the one who wanted an audience while airing out our differences." I stated with my jaws clenched in suppressed anger.

Matt sighed as he dwindled on his thumbs on-top of the table, "I was cheating on you for three months before I accused you of" he paused as he cleared his throat "cheating on me" he answered "we were just drifting apart Ev, you were headed for the top while my career is dwindling down without even reaching the top like my brother did." He continued "Just like what would happen with you" he ended.

"But that still doesn't explain why you would do that? What does Justin have that I don't?" I asked as I stood-up and turned my back on him "Is he great in bed? Does he let you fuck him _raw_? What does he have that I don't?" I continued before looking at my ex with pained eyes. "Please Matt I need to know." I whispered.

Matt shook his head, "No Evan, it's not about you or how you move in bed when we make love, not that." He answered as he licked his lips. "Justin is just this wonderful bright flame and I am a mere firefly that can't help but be _drawn_ to him." He answers

I closed my eyes, "And I am not that bright flame?" I asked "Then why did you stayed with me for four years if you would feel like this?"

"Because I saw it in you, the flame that I see on Justin, I was missing you since we are on different shows, it just happened that Justin was always there. I saw _you_ on him and yet when I learned everything about Justin I just can't help but fall." He answers.

I sniffed as I nodded, "So you mean instead of telling me this and saving me a whole lot of heartache you wanted to punish me by drawing it out?" I asked "I have been crying buckets because of you Matt. Adam and the other brods, they haven't left me alone even though I begged them to stay away because they remind me of you." I ended.

"I'm really sorry Evan" Matt answered as he also stood-up and approached me and hugged me from behind "you need to understand Evy, I still love you and care about you. It was never my intention to hurt you this bad."

I turned and looked at him with the saddest expression on my face as I cupped his cheek, "But you are just not in-love with me anymore am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah" Matt answered as he covered my hand with his as he kissed my palm, "I'm really sorry Sunshine, but please open your eyes and your heart, there is someone who is in-love with you, they love you like you deserve to be love." He whispers "You deserve them although on my opinion they don't deserve someone like you. Nobody deserve someone like you Evan, you are this great person that loving you is too easy because you made it easy." He continues before he let out a huff "they also thought of me as undeserving from the get go." He revealed as he smiled at me. "You mean a great deal to me Sunshine, you made me want to be a better person and those who treasures you feels the same way. But I really don't deserve to be called your partner" he ended "because there is another great person who deserves you. He is just waiting for you to look at him the way you are looking at me."

I looked at Matt's chocolate eyes, "Are you talking about Randy?" I asked

"Yeah, he loves you Sunshine, he can love you the way you deserve to be love," he replies "I knew about this eversince I saw him looking at you when we went out with the brotherhood, he have this certain expression in his eyes that screams he is ready to be committed, to you." He reveals "You can learn to love again Evan, you just need to open your eyes and see Randy as he is, not my friend or your co-worker, as a man deserving of you." He ended.

I rolled my eyes as I moved away from him, "How can you say that Matt?" I asked "He is a straight guy! He could never be gay _or_ bisexual, his _parents_ won't allow it." I ended as I turned back to him with my hands on my hips.

Matt just shook his head as he released a soft laugh, "Sunshine he can be gay, trust me" he answers "he _is_ gay."

"No he can't be _he_ is Randy Orton, _the_ Randy Orton so _he _can't be gay!" I exclaimed.

Matt rolled his eyes at me before answering, "First of all, _he_ as you persists is NOT an Orton, he can _be_ gay and has been gay for a _long _time now." He answers "Secondly, how can he not be gay when _his_ own brother is gay?" he ended.

"Nathan is gay?" I asked shocked

Matt shook his head, "Not his god-brother, his biological brother, the brother he share bloodlines with, share parents _and_ Stacy with." He defended.

"What are you saying Matt?"

Matt sighed, "Randy is not an Orton" he began "just like Adam is not a Copeland, like Chris is not an Irvine. Christ!" he curses as he turns his back at me before facing me again "I can't tell you the truth because it is not mine to tell, just believe me that Randy loves you and ask him about what I am telling you." He ended.

I shook my head vehemently, "Oh no _you_ don't get to put the blame on me this time Hardy." I stated "You're going to tell me what you mean by Randy _not_ being an Orton, you owe me this much Matt." I stated

"No, Matt is right, he _can't_ tell you the reason why I am _not_ an Orton, who _my_ brother is" I then turned and saw Randy standing by the door with a sad look on his face.

I nods and laid a hand out for him to continue. I saw Randy gulp as he turned his head behind him before smiling and looking at me, "I am not an Orton, Bob is my godfather _and _uncle, my biological mother is his younger cousin. I am cousins with Adam and Chris, which as _you_ know are both McMahons' since they can't help but spill it out," he started as I stared at him with wide eyes he then walked towards me with an outstretched hand, "Hi, I'm Randal Anthony Keith McMahon, _son _of the Phenom Mark William McMahon and the Black Widow Lisa Marie Varon. I am one of Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Linda Marie McMahon's grandson. I am thirty-two years old, have one _biological_ daughter with my _female_ best friend Sam Speno. I have two younger siblings namely Stacy Ann Kimberly _and_ Mark Wayne Alexander, which more known as Stacy Keibler _and_ Mark Salling respectively. I also have passed the bar exams last 2006 and finished my course of Political Science in 2003 in Harvard School of Law, I am a practicing corporation lawyer like my dad, we handle the legal suits inside the WWE." He ended.

I was gaping at him as I took his hand, "Nice meeting you" I whisper in shock, I really don't know who my friend was really now that I thought about it, I sometimes hear him talk with a thick Texan accent when he is talking excitedly with John or anyone in their brotherhood, "wait does my _older_ brother know about this?" I asked.

"Of course, he has grown-up with me," Randy answers "as well as Drew, Stephen, Tyler and Wade." He continues "They just don't know that you are making me crazy for _years_ now." He ended.

I looked back at Matt who was also looking at me with a raised brow, "Don't tell me _you_ still don't believe he's gay?" he asked.

"Of course, Mark won't allow it that his sons are gay" I answered before looking at Randy who was frowning "not that I am accusing your father of being a homophobic"

Randy nodded, "Understandable, but that's where you are wrong Little One, my dad is very supportive, he doesn't care whether we, his children, are gay or not just as long as we are happy he and my mom are fine with it." He revealed.

"Jhus' believe et please." I looked and saw my younger cousin standing in the doorway with Mark "He es tellen the truth, Aye have come home weth Mark already and Aye have met there family " he continues "Please Evy?" he begged

"Is the movie finish?"

Chris shook his head as he left Mark standing by the doorway, "Noe not yet" he answers as he approached me "Evy, yeh know when people ahre lyen reyt?" he asks me into which I only answered with a nod, "Then tell meh es Randy lyen?" he asks I huffed as I looked at the Apex Predator and saw his saddened eyes before turning my eyes to my cousins boyfriend who was looking back and forth between me and his older brother worriedly, "Es he Evy?" Chris asked me again.

"No, he is not. I just needed time to grasp what you said Randy but that doesn't mean I don't believe you. It's just a shock, I am in shock." I told him as I looked into Randy's steely orbs.

Randy nodded, "That is very logical, so can we now go back to the theater? Adam caused a commotion for the movie to be halted so that you can see it with us." He revealed as he jerked his thumb toward the movie theater across the restaurant.

"Okay" I answered with a smile before I turned to my cousin, "and Chris for the last time can you calm down so you can revert back to English?" I begged making Mark snort. I then turned towards my ex who was smiling sadly, "I'll try to open my heart Matt, I hope you and Justin would be happy together." I told him as I approached him and embraced him tightly, "Be happy Midnight, we both deserve it. I love you" I whisper to his ear.

I just felt Matt wrap his arms around me before he squeezed my hipbone, "I would be Sunshine, be happy with him, he deserves you more than I do." He starts before he pulled back and kissed my forehead, "I love you too Sunshine" he ended before we part our ways with light hearts. I might have been burned once but I know Matt is right, here is someone who can love me like I deserve, I just have to open my eyes and heart for him. Randy looked at him and offered a hand for me to hold, I turned my head back to where my ex was and saw him nod, I then grabbed Randy's hand as we made our way back towards the theater to watch the movie, but I know that once I learned to love the man that is standing beside me holding my hand as he loves me, that there would be a whole lot of new adventures and experiences to have. I just have to be strong and open for it, because _that should be me_ having them with Randal Anthony Keith McMahon, the Apex Predator.


End file.
